Roran
Roran was a Khajiit Dragonborn who became obsessed with collecting ash and eventually destroyed Nirn in his quest for the largest ash collection in history. History Los Pollos Hermanos One day, Roran decided to go looking for work in Skyrim. His search for a job led him to Los Pollos Hermanos. Upon arrival, he immediately attempted to cook fried chicken with troll fat, void salts, and various other spices from various parts of Nirn. Guards quickly arrived to arrest him for trespassing, so Roran attempted to seduce them and make them into his minions. This only confused the guards, who now believed that he was high on Skooma. They attempted to take advantage of this perceived weakness, but this only made Roran angry, so he tried to claw their eyes out. This aroused the guards, and so they begged for mercy. He accepted, and they became his loyal companions. He felt, however, that the guards didn't fit his aesthetic, so he stole a strange-looking staff from a man in an orange and purple suit and used it's powers on the guards, turning them into buff men in skintight Venom cosplays, wearing tiaras and anime skirts. Roran was happy with this change, and decided to cook the biggest chicken in the galaxy. However, he was missing one essential spice, Horker meat. Unfortunately, Horkers had been hunted into extinction, so he couldn't cook the chicken. All this concerned the orange/purple-suited man, who doubted the validity of the situation. So he called the Lore Examiner to assess the situation, and then stole back his staff. The Lore Examiner, upon arrival, determined that the restaurant needed to be burned to the ground, as it was not lore-friendly. So the Lore Crusaders came and destroyed Los Pollos Hermanos with torches. So, with the restaurant destroyed as well as his companions, Roran stormed off in a fit of rage, ending up in Morthal. Beginning the collection Upon arrival in Morthal, Roran found the city in chaos, with half of it on fire, a quarter of it trapped in a magical bubble which slowed down time inside it, and the remaining quarter's inhabitants reduced to ash piles. This inspires Roran to start an ash collection, beginning his slow but steady descent into madness. After he had stuffed all of the ash in Morthal into a large sack, the Dragonborn traveled across Skyrim, building up his collection until one day, a few months after he began, Roran was in Falkreath when he heard of an ash pile the size of Solitude, possibly bigger. So he stole a horse and made his way to Windhelm, where he asked a ship captain about it. The captain told him about Solstheim, which he described as a giant pile of ash that people put buildings on. Roran was elated, and so he stowed away on the captains ship, which was headed to the island. He formulated a plan to collect Solstheim for himself, which went like this: # Get to Solstheim # Tame several dragons # Kill the island's inhabitants and turn them into ash # Kill an ancient Dragonborn and turn him into ash # Have the dragons consume the ash and bring it to a giant box floating nearby in the ocean # Enjoy the largest ash collection on the planet. He considered the plan foolproof. On the way to Solstheim, Roran overheard one of the sailors talking about Morrowind, saying that it was covered in far more ash than Solstheim. The Dragonborn was immensely excited, but knew that Morrowind would have to wait. It was too much for him as of that time. For now, he would have his sights set on Solstheim. Solstheim Once Roran arrived in Solstheim, he got into a routine of eating, collecting ash, and sleeping, in that order, for the next few weeks. The inhabitants of the island were concerned about his deteriorating mental state, but they decided he wasn't worth their time. Soon enough, Roran was running out of containers for all the ash he was collecting. So he decided to finally put his plan into action. The Dragonborn burst into the Temple of Miraak, killed several hundred cultists, and cut down Miraak himself before he could even begin to monologue. He then absorbed Miraak's soul to obtain the Shout he needed to tame dragons. Roran set to work turning the cultists and the ancient Dragonborn into ash and collecting them, and then finally went out to tame an army of dragons, a process that took two years, four months, six days, and many ounces of air in his lungs. Soon, he had his dragon army airlifting all the ashes from Solstheim to an enormous box that Roran had specially commissioned to be made by the finest Orc smiths. Eventually, his dragon airlifting service had become a worldwide company, bringing in much ash and money. However, there was still Morrowind to deal with. Morrowind and Madness Roran doubted that even his dragon army could take down the forces of Morrowind. So, he decided to get the help of the Stormcloaks by eradicating the entirety of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, giving them control of the region. So, with his new allies, Roran began a three-year war with Morrowind, with Nords and dragons fighting side-by-side slaughtering Dark Elves by the thousands, all while Roran was on the ground, eagerly stuffing ash into various containers. Eventually, the only Dark Elves still alive were those outside of Morrowind, as the populace of the region had been massacred in its entirety. And so Roran had all of Morrowind processed into ash and taken to Blackreach for storage. This worried the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion greatly, so they both declared war on the Dragonborn to stop him from doing this again. Roran attempted to explain to them that he only wanted to collect ash, but this only reaffirmed their conclusion that he was a total madman. So the war continued for years in a stalemate, with Roran having taken control of Tamriel but unable to take the Aldmeri's continent. To pass the time, Roran observed his ash collection. It had become a god of sorts to him, a true deity above them all, for everything that ever exists, eventually becomes ash. And so for years Roran crusaded against the Aldmeri Dominion, until one fateful day that would be his undoing. Downfall Roran was watching over what used to be Borrowing when he was approached by two mysterious figures, one the orange/purple suited man from the restaurant his tale began at, and a Shieldmaiden from Whiterun. They had come to slay him, end this madness, and restore peace to what was left of the world. Saying nothing, they drew their weapons and prepared to commence their attack, the final battle to decide the fate of Nirn. Then suddenly, a whirlwind of ash surrounded Roran, cloaking him in copious amount of ash. The Shieldmaiden and the suited man blinked the ash out of their eyes, and found Roran before them, encased in a giant ash version of himself, which was cloaked in fire and had a set of lethal-looking ash schimtars, which somehow seemed harder and sharper than steel, dwarven, or daedric weapons. A crown of ash sat on his head. With this, the battle began, but it was for naught. Although the Shieldmaiden and the suited man fought long and hard, Roran managed to beat them down, being able to heal his wounds with ash from his collection. Eventually, both of Roran's foes were beated and dying in front of him, and he began to turn the suited man into ash. Before he could finish, however, the man threw something to the Shieldmaiden that shook the Dragonborn to his very core: an Elder Scroll. He impaled the Shieldmaiden with an ashen spike and inspected the Scroll. Suddenly, a voice came from the artifact, saying "Claim your prize, my champion. Get the Scroll, and merge it with the ash. All will be made clear." Roran then merged the ash and the Scroll, there was a flash of ash-colored light. The light swept across the land, engulfing all of Tamriel and then Nirn itself. It burned away the old, broken and ruined land, and new lands emerged where the old ones had fallen. Life returned to the planet, civilization rose once more, and the old world was no more. The only remnant of the old world was Roran, now an ash statue on the edge of what was once Morrowind, forever imprisoned by the thing he loved most. Legacy Due to Roran's actions, the world reset, enabling the next Dragonborn, BDG, to exist. He later appeared briefly during the Lore Vs Anti-Lore War, where he was killed by a Lore Crusader wielding the Gauntlet of Doom. Behind the Scenes Roran was created by a Steam user by the name of The All Mighty Toaster Llama. The writers involved in Roran's story were The All Mighty Toaster Llama, Lord Revonworc, EvilCheeseWheel, Dr. Pavel (now mobster eating a bowl of pasta), Cat With A Fedora, Emerald, and Tenurr the Murrciful. Category:Dragonborn Category:Male Category:Characters